A display panel includes a plurality of scan lines and a plurality of data lines, the scan lines and the data lines are intersected with each other to define a plurality of pixel areas, and the plurality of pixel areas are arranged in an array. With the update of display products, the display panel is becoming more and more popular, the manufactures of the display panel begin to design and produce irregular display panels, the profile of the display panel and display area presents circular shape, oval shape and irregular polygon such as non-rectangular shape.
In an irregular display panel, since the number of pixel in at least two rows are different, therefore, the length of the scan lines in the two rows are different, so that the loads of the gate driving circuit for driving the scan lines are different. The load of the gate driving circuit for driving the scan line with a relative large length is larger than the load of the gate driving circuit for driving the scan line with a relative small length.
In view of this, when the gate driving circuit drives the scan line, the drive signals output by the gate driving circuits for scan lines corresponding to different lengths are different, which cause non-uniform brightness of the display panel, thus the display quality is poor.